


Дыши/Keep Breathing by Astolat

by burnyourheart



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blindfolded, Breathing, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnyourheart/pseuds/burnyourheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его привезли в багажнике; руки у него были связаны за спиной, на голове — мешок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дыши/Keep Breathing by Astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920456) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> All hail Astolat

Его привезли в багажнике; руки у него были связаны за спиной, на голове — мешок. Колеса скрипнули на песчаной дороге, останавливаясь. Немного погодя парни достали его из машины и сбросили в яму, выкопанную во влажной земле; в могилу.

Мешок сидел на голове плотно и не пропускал света, в нем было душно и воняло оружейным маслом. От пота ткань прилипла ко лбу, и Джон чувствовал, как земля осыпается на его лицо с той стороны. Ему удалось перевернуться и сделать короткий вдох носом. Он попробовал разжать рот, но скотч держался намертво.

Те трое спорили, стоит ли убивать копа; они нашли значок у него в кармане. Риз напряг плечи, отчаянно подвигал руками взад и вперед, скорее ради ощущения, что он борется, чем для того, чтобы действительно освободиться. Солнце изводило его, он чувствовал подступающий приступ клаустрофобии. Еще немного, и спорить будет не о чем. Дышать становилось труднее с каждой минутой. Он не мог перестать делать судорожные вдохи.

Устройство в его ухе ожило.   
— Джон, слышишь ли ты меня, я уже еду, — голос Гарольда прозвучал уверенно и спокойно. 

Джон издал протестующий звук из-под скотча, но напряжение в плечах спало само собой, и ему удалось сделать глубокий медленный вдох, а затем выдохнуть.

— Хорошо, — ответил Гарольд, — Держись. Я близко.

Он замолчал. Джон закрыл глаза. Вдохнул снова. Он слышал, как несется машина Гарольда, звук дороги, рев двигателя, но его руки были в грязи, обездвиженные, и мешок все еще прижимался к ноздрям, угрожая перекрыть доступ воздуха. С одной из стенок ямы земля осыпалась ему на лицо. Джон замычал, непроизвольно, не сумев сдержаться. 

— Я подъезжаю, — тут же отозвался Гарольд. — Держись. Просто дыши, Джон. Дыши для меня. Я скажу, когда. Сейчас.

Он больше не прекращал говорить, мягко повторяя, «Сейчас», и — «Сейчас». Джон дышал, когда говорил Гарольд: глубокие ровные ритмичные вдохи, грудь расширяется, мир сжимается. Тело стало тяжелым и расслабленным, в затылке покалывало, голос Гарольда и приятная беззаботность овладевали его сознанием. Внезапно он содрогнулся всем телом.

— Так, Джон, — сказал Гарольд. Шум двигателя стих. Джон услышал, как Гарольд выходит из машины. Его голос стал приглушенным: — Вижу их и автомобиль. Ты поблизости? Один раз — да, два — нет.

Джон промычал из-под скотча. Все казалось далеким, недосягаемым. 

— Тебя прячут? — спросил Гарольд. — Где... постой, я вижу. Ты в яме?

Джон издал еще один утвердительный звук.

— Тоже да, насколько я понимаю, — сказал Гарольд. — Дай мне несколько минут. Продолжай дышать.

И Джон продолжал дышать, продолжал балансировать на грани сознания. При этом он раздумывал отвлеченно, что Гарольд собирался… 

Рев и гром обрушились на него с потоком грязи, волна жара ударила ему в лицо; Джон прижался к стенке своей могилы, когда мелкие раскаленные частицы пепла посыпались на него, как крошечные иголочки боли. Он услышал стоны снаружи, тяжелые глухие удары и голос Гарольда, зовущий: «Джон!», ближе и ближе. Джон перевернулся обратно на спину, ожидая. 

— Джон, — пробормотал Гарольд, забираясь в яму, его руки потянули мешок, сдернули его, сорвали липкую ленту, и Джон втянул в себя холодный сладкий воздух огромным, жадным глотком, и на глаза у него навернулись слезы.

— Давай выбираться отсюда, — говорил Гарольд. Могила была узкой. Гарольд склонялся над ним. Он потянул Джона к себе, усадил его, и ему пришлось приобнять Риза, чтобы дотянуться до пластиковых стяжек карманным ножом. Джон повалился на него, голова закружилась еще сильнее, запястья оказались на свободе, а он продолжал сидеть, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Финча — мягкий тонкий хлопок летнего костюма, пахнущий дымом, библиотекой, телом Гарольда. Финч замер на мгновение, а затем медленно, неуклюже положил руки ему на спину. Джон обнял его, закрыл глаза и просто дышал.

#

Гарольд связал плохих парней стяжками из их же запасов, позвонил Фаско и повез Джона в его квартиру. Он притормозил прямо напротив входной двери, держа обе руки на руле и глядя строго перед собой. —— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. 

— Нет, — ответил Джон. Он мог выдержать разные пытки, но у каждого есть свой предел. Гарольд оставил машину в неположенном месте.

Ночью Джона выбрасывало из кошмаров трижды, сердце колотилось, темнота подступала и душила его, дыхание сбивалось на короткие всхлипы. Каждый раз, просыпаясь, он ощущал руку Гарольда на своем запястье, расслабленную, чуткую. Третий раз оказался худшим: он вернулся в Казахстан, руки с силой толкают его лицом в землю, грязь набивается ему в рот, в ноздри, под веки, и после этого заснуть он уже не смог. Он лежал на спине, грудь ныла от нехватки воздуха, он пялился в потолок.

— Я могу помочь? — тихо спросил Гарольд над ухом.

— Поговори со мной, — прохрипел Джон.

Помедлив, Гарольд начал негромко рассказывать:

— Утро было пасмурным, но теплым. Мы вышли из Юсемейра после обеда*… — и продолжал, описывая долгую неспешную прогулку за городом, нарциссы и ужин, и понемногу тугие ремни на груди Джона ослабевали и исчезали совсем.

Гарольд закончил, тишина стала сгущаться снова. Джон повернул голову и увидел профиль Гарольда на фоне окна в темноте. Гарольд тоже повернулся и взглянул на него; глаза казались большими без очков. Его лицо было непривычно близко. 

— Мне продолжать?

«Да» было простым ответом; безопасным ответом. Джон сглотнул. 

— Да.

Гарольд посмотрел на него и не сказал ничего, а потом тихо: «Джон», и ничего больше, потому что Гарольд никогда не искал простых ответов. Джон закрыл глаза, и в темноте ему вспомнились слова Джессики: «Просто попроси меня ждать», он сделал глубокий резкий вдох, подвинулся ближе и поцеловал Гарольда, глубоко и сладко, вбирая в себя его дыхание.

**Author's Note:**

> * Дороти Вордсворт, «Грасмирский дневник»


End file.
